When True Love Comes Knocking
by elvenwitch69
Summary: Kagome is the new girl in town, moving here after a horrible accident traumatized her. She's hiding a dark secret and running from her past. She meets up with the Inugang and the fun begins. Raised the rating just in case.


This story is set in modern Japan , where youkai and humans live in harmony… (Or as much harmony as possible between them).

Summary: Kagome is a shay, quiet girl after an accident traumatized her, though after a certain hanyou and the gang meet up with her they bring the old Kagome out again. But will a secret evil from her past find her again? Will she ever be safe and happy again? And will Inuyasha have the nerve to make his move?

Inuyasha: 18

Miroku: 18

Sango: 17

Kagome: 16, almost 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang (though I wish I did… Inuyasha is soooo Kawaii!) Rumiko Takahashi owns them.

Rated: R for now… might upgrade for possible lemons later on.

Beep, Beep

" Ugh…" groaned a voice as a hand reached out from beneath the covers, slapping the alarm into silence.

" Kagome… hurry up, breakfast is ready." Called a voice from downstairs. The covers were tossed back as a very sleepy sixteen year old girl forces herself out of bed, only succeeding in tumbling headfirst onto the floor.

" Oww! Uugh… I hate mornings." Mumbled the girl as she got to her feet and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. She stood before the mirror, yawning hugely as she fought to rid the foggy haze from her mind, while taking in her somewhat rumpled appearance. Her raven wing colored hair hung in soft waves down her back, stopping just above her waist, her bangs always hanging in her eyes. She liked it that way though… she could hide away from the world that way. Blowing her hair out of her eyes, she took in her chocolate colored eyes… that in her opinion were a bit too wide. Her body was fit and strong, though there was still enough curves to turn any guy's head for a second glance.

Stripping her pajamas away as she adjusted the water temperature before stepping into the shower, sighing contently as the water cascaded over her. She leaned her forehead against the wall and fought down her urge to run back and hide under the bed.

Along her right shoulder, and part of her arm was a wicked looking burn scar. She struggled against the tears that always seemed to come upon her when she was alone with her thoughts and memories. She would not let the same thing happen again. They were all here to start a new life. They moved for her, and she would not let her family down this time.

Finishing her shower, she turned off the water before stepping out of the stall to dry off. When she walked back to her room, rubbing her hair dry with a towel, pondering what to wear for her first day in a new school.

' And a school where demons and humans go together! The first one I've ever gone to.' Kagome though with part excitement, part fear.

' Hmm… should I be daring and try something to make every guy's jaw drop?' she thought as she leafed through her closet. She pulled a short black mini skirt out of her closet and pictured herself strutting down the halls, waving to all the hottest guys, and every girl glaring at her in utter jealousy. With a laugh she shook her head and put it back.

' Nah… don't want to start out the new year looking like a tease. Besides… I'd never have the nerve to wear this in public… except that one time at the masquerade party.' Next, she pulled out a dark, navy blazer with a matching shirt.

' Maybe a cool, smart, sophisticated genius type?' She pictured herself standing at the front of the class, correcting the mistakes the teacher made, while he praised her for her never ending intellect.

' Uhh, no way… I am sooo not gonna be branded a teacher's pet on the first day. Get real Higurashi!'

Finally she just shrugged her shoulders and went with what came natrally to her. She reached into her closet, pulling out a pair of tight form fitting black jeans that flared out at the bottom, and a black tank top with a dark green hoodie over it.

' No use changing my style now. This is an original Higurashi fashion!' She giggled as she posed before puling on her matching dark green chuck tailors and made her way down stairs.

Her mother was at the stove cooking omelets, Kagome's favorite, while her little brother Souta sat at the table looking bored and sneaking scraps to the family cat Buyo, who hid under the table, as their Gramps went on one of his endless ramblings of family history and the family shrine. Kagome shook her head and walked over to her mom, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

" What's the plan for after school Mom? Am I bringing Souta home?" Thinking her mother wasn't watching, she stuck her finger into the pan to snatch a piece of bacon out and earned a slap on the knuckle with the spatula.

" I'd appreciate it sweetheart if you would. I have some errands to run today." Souta grinned and glanced acrossed the table at Gramps.

" Yea, and Gramps can't be trusted out around normal people, so you're stuck getting me Kags." Kagome and her mother laughed as Gramps swiped acrossed the table at Souta, who dodged and ran from the room with the old man hot on his tail. Kagome chuckled to herself as she grabbed her backpack from beside the door, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she turned to look, she saw her mother watching her carefully.

" Are you sure your up to this sweetheart? You know you don't have to go to a public school… I was more then willing to let you finish up this last year at home." Kagome's smile faded and the light in her eyes dulled as she bit her lip hard over the past few months to forget about what had happened to her… though she had come to grips with it as well as could be expected.

Flashback

Kagome had been working at her after school job for the past few weeks and was loving every minute of it. She was an assistant to a friend of the family's, a famous jewelry maker, named Midoriko. She had loved her like a second mother.

One day while they were in the back room of the shop, Midoriko was showing Kagome the newest jewel she had just gotten.

" Oh Midoriko, it's beautiful! It's the most wonderful jewel I've ever seen. Is it the REAL Shiko jewel?" Midoriko laughed as she held it out for Kagome to take.

" Would you like to try it on?" Kagome's eyes went wide as she nodded before turning around, moving her hair over her shoulder as Midoriko fastened it around her neck. When she was finished she placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders and turned her around, laughing at Kagome's awestruck look.

" Does it really have as much power as they say it does Mido?" asked Kagome, using her nickname for Midoriko, who laughed ans patted Kagome on the shoulder once more before stepping back to admire her.

" More then you can ever imagine child… and that's why I'm giving it to you." Kagome's eyes went wide with shock at her words. " I need you to take good care of it for me." Kagome stepped back hesitantly, her hand flying up to grip the jewel rightly in her fist.

" Y..y..you what? Are you serious?" Suddenly the lights in the store flickered and went out and they were plunged into darkness, before a loud crash was heard coming from the back entrance. Before they could move, three men creeped out of the shadows… smiling evilly as they eyed Kagome and Midoriko. Kagome jumped behind Midoriko, who had grabbed a bat that stayed under the counter incase of emergencies.

" Well, well… look what we have here? The mighty Midoriko, waving a bat like she's gonna do something to us. Hey boss… what should we do with her and the girl?" Kagome turned to the shadow in the back behind the three men, as the man who they refered to as the boss into the little bit of light in the room. He stood a little over sis and a half feet tall, with long ink black hair that hung down past his hips. But what creeped Kagome out the most, was the dark light that shone in his eyes.

" Well now… I'm not sure what to do with out little prizes." The man turned to face Midoriko, a dark smile lurking around his lips. " So Midoriko… you know what I'm here for. Hand it over and we might let you and the girl go." Midoriko glared at the man, before spitting at his feet.

" I'm no fool Naraku… and I won't fall for your tricks. I know you wouldn't let us go anywhere while we're still breathing, if there's the slightest chance we could turn you in." Kagome glanced at the man called Naraku, as his smile had a malishious look to it.

" Well now, since you put it that way… I guess I'll just have to take what I came here for and let my men take care of you then. Before any one could move, Midoriko tossed her hand out at Naraku, sending a ball of blinding light at his eyes. As he fell back with a cry, she shoved Kagome towards the door.

" RUN KAGOME!" Without waiting to see if she did what she was told, Midoriko swung the bat at the man closest to her, cracking his skull as hard as she could. Kagome turned and fled as fast as she could, but before she made it to the door she was grabbed from behind. With a scream she kicked back behind her and managed to get free. As she ran, she heard a voice in her mind.

"**Run Kagome… run as fast as you can. Keep it safe no matter what."**

Kagome made it to the other side of the street, when a huge explosion rocked the ground beneath her feet, the force of the explosion sending her to the ground. When she finally managed to pick herself up and turned back… Midoriko's shop was engulfed in flames.

With a scream Kagome tried to run back into the building to find her friend. When she got inside, she was overcome with smoke and started coughing. Support beams were falling from above, covered in flames and the heat was intense. She struggled through until she saw a form coming through the flames towards her. She froze as she watched the form turn into Naraku as he made his way towards her. Frozen in place she could do nothing as he raised his hand and gripped her shoulder tightly. Before she could realize his intent, a searing pain shot through her body, as she screamed in pain as she felt the flesh burning away beneath his hands. With as much strength as she could, she struck out at Naraku trying to free herself, when she felt her body grow warm and tingly all over before a bright light came from out of nowhere, blinding them both. With a yell Naraku flung her away from him, staring at his hand in disbelief. Suddenly Kagome heard that voice in her mind again, and realized it belonged to Midoriko.

" **Run Kagome… you have to get out of there NOW!"**

Kagome fled from the shop as fast asn her legs could carry her, running into the fire department as they raced in. One grabbed her and rushed her out to safety, and into the arms of waiting paramedics. As they tried to lead her towards the ambulance to check her over, their attention was dragged back to the burning building behind them. Kagome watched in horror as Midoriko's shop collapsed in a pile of burning rubble..

Later that night at the hospital, her mother stood outside her room talking with the doctors.

" Will she be allright? I mean… at first she wouldn't stop screaming about some man and Midoriko, but now she won't sat a word. And she won't let anyone get near that necklace Midoriko gave her."

" She will be ok physically Mrs. Higurashu… but emotionally we won't know for a while. Everyone takes these kind of things differently. We will have to wait and see."

End Flashback

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled at her mother.

" I'll be allright Mom. I need to be with other kids, and I need to get on with my life as well as I can." Kagome's mother hugged her tightly before releasing her with a worried look in her eyes.

" If ANYTHING happens, you can call me anythime of the day. Especially if he shows up." Kagome knew whom her mother was talking about without even having to ask. After the accident she had begun to see the man named Naraku following her at times, though the police had claimed when questioned he had nothing to do with the robbery attempt, aswell as a solid alliby and not a burn on him. Kagome's family was the only ones who ever believed her.

" Don't worry Mom, I'll be careful." With a quick hug she was out the door to catch up with Souta as they walked to school.

Well, Kagome is off to her first day in a new school. Can she manage to survive going to a school with demons?Review and let me know what you all think, and I'll update the next chapter. See ya soon!


End file.
